


A Study In Crimson.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blades, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Creampie, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Journalist Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadistic Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Smut, Stalker Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: It had taken Dean no more than an hour to knock Castiel out with a baseball bat, strip him naked, tie him up while he was unconscious, and drag a knife down Castiel's smooth, tanned chest, all the while reveling in the pained, agonised pleas of Castiel begging for mercy.Now, standing there before Castiel with the knife twirling between his fingers, Castiel couldn't help but notice how strange Dean's green eyes were.Dark, feral and yet sophisticated.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 31
Kudos: 107





	A Study In Crimson.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elise_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Winchester/gifts).



> For my wonderful girlfriend @Elise_Winchester, who loves dark fics! This is a gift to her. Hope you like this sweetheart. More dark fics will be coming soon because I like exploring this avenue...  
> WARNING: READ TAGS.

The ropes dug into Castiel's skin where they wrapped tightly around his body. At his wrists, at his ankles, his thighs, his lips and his neck. One of the thicker ropes suspended him from the ceiling, and he hung in the air, tears staining his face and blood trickling down his collar bone from the sliced cut at his neck. A dark chuckle rose from across the room, and a glint of metal shone against the floor.

"I hate the kinds of you. Nosy journalists. You don't give a single shit about yourself when you're chasing a story, do you? But you ever read the warnings, baby? Ever think about how some stories are better left unwritten? No you don't."

The voice belonged to the man who tied him up. Dean Winchester. 27 years old. Mechanic. Alleged serial killer. The man who was supposed to be Castiel story-of-the-month and give him his long-due break in the publishing agency. Castiel had been following him for days— to convenience stores, to gas stations, to random 7/11's, to strip clubs, to gay bars, to glory holes, to his house, to his garage, to everywhere. The stalking had not been on the job description. It was something sick and twisted inside Castiel that compelled him to do that, and yet, he blamed it on his job, saying he had no choice but to stalk Dean to get as much information as possible.

Had he been a _tiny_ bit more vigilant, he'd have realised Dean had already known who Castiel was. He'd already known he was being followed day and night.

And this morning, when Castiel had stepped out of his car and followed Dean into the abandoned shack in the forest, unwittingly he'd stepped right into Dean's trap.

It had taken Dean no more than an hour to knock Castiel out with a baseball bat, strip him naked, tie him up while he was unconscious, and drag a knife down Castiel's smooth, tanned chest, all the while reveling in the pained, agonised pleas of Castiel begging for mercy.

Now, standing there before Castiel with the knife twirling between his fingers, Castiel couldn't help but notice how strange Dean's green eyes were.

Dark, feral and yet sophisticated.

"Ple—" Castiel begged, but the sound barely made it past his throat as another sob spilled out of him. His tears rolled down the rope wrapped around his mouth, and fell to the floor with a plink.

The knife in Dean's hand found its way to Castiel's skin, and Castiel would be lying if he said the first slice of his skin didn't excite him. The thrill of watching his blood stream down in a slow, crimson red trail and stain his pink nipples had his cock twitching, and part of him had been thankful Dean had left him free at his hips.

"My, my, my, what a dirty little slut I've got here. Say, you ever sucked cock, baby? Ever been fucked?"

Castiel's eyes widened, and he tugged at the ropes at his wrist, shaking his head furiously, as if trying to warn Dean— as if Dean would ever consider his answer. A muffled groan fell past Castiel's lips and he tried to back away, leaning his neck away from Dean and grimacing as he shook in the confines of his ropes.

Dean laughed.

_Oh no, no, no, no._

_Not this, please, nothing but this, please_ —

The clink of Dean's belt drew Castiel out of his thoughts, and with wide, mortified eyes, he stared down at Dean's hands. Dean dug his fat, leaking cock out of his jeans, the red tip of it leaking profusely, and Castiel shivered at the thought of the thickness breaching him. He gulped, fear creeping through every nerve of his being, but somehow, with the way Dean's keen, cold green eyes stared at him, Castiel found himself lost.

Between them, Dean's kept palming his cock, occasionally teasing the slit, and every time Dean would hiss at the pleasure, he'd stare up at Castiel with feral eyes and a twisted smirk. Castiel _hated_ it. Yet, he couldn't get enough of it. Somewhere along wanting to be freed and wanting to be fucked, Castiel lost himself in the feeling of being the centre of Dean's attention. In the abandoned shack, where he knew no one could find them, Castiel knew he was truly and _inexorably_ alone, with a sick, disgusting psychopath at that, and somehow he realised he didn't care anymore.

Because the lust in Dean's eyes— it was for Castiel.

And Castiel found himself unable to fight against his own urges.

"How about I stuff you full of some cock— _my_ cock? Would you like that?"

Castiel groaned.

"Is that a _yes_ I hear?"

Castiel groaned again.

"Good boy," Dean laughed, and stepped closer to Castiel, his cock hanging out of his unzipped jeans, a rumpled, erotic sight, and the feeling of being stripped down naked and bare in front of somone almost fully-clothed had Castiel buzzed in a strange sort of way. A broad, warm hand gripped his cock and Castiel moaned. The hand stroked down his cock for a few moments, before pulling away.

Castiel leaked at the tip, his pink cock dripping pre-come against his own volition, as Dean reached a hand up to rub against Castiel's blood-stained nipple.

"You've got such pretty nipples, sweetheart, mind if I bite one? I've been craving for a taste for _so_ long."

Even if Castiel had been able to answer, he wouldn't have, because before he could even consider Dean's words, a set of sharp teeth began nibbling at his perky, pink nipples, a wet, warm tongue licking through the blood and rolling the bud between his mouth. The knife in Dean's other hand trailed up the side of Castiel's chest, before pausing at Castiel's collarbone.

"You're delicious, baby, what a tasty fucking slut. God, you're gonna' be a good lay."

Aching, leaking and now erect, Castiel's cock twitched, and Dean laughed, as if mockingly, before he pulled his teeth of Castiel's nipple with a soft tug, one that had Castiel leaking again.

A sharp hiss rang through the room as Dean sliced a delicate, precise cut under Castiel's collarbone. The cut reddened, before blood trickled down the expanse of Castiel's chest. Dean however, seemed unfazed, as he swiped his fingers through the blood, brought them down to Castiel's back and then—

Two, wet fingers pushed into Castiel's hole.

With his head thrown back and eyes wide, Castiel gave out a long, pained scream.

"Shhhh... S'gonna' be okay, s'all gonna' be okay. I'm not crazy, baby, I'm not going to hurt you. We need to get you nice and wet, right? If we don't, your little cunt's gonna' keep hurting, and as little as I care, I just don't think that's fair for you, is it?"

Castiel cried at Dean's words, hoping half-heartedly for Dean to push his fat cock inside his hole already, but also for some miracle to appear out of thin air and save Castiel from his fate.

Another finger joined the first two inside Castiel's tight, tiny pucker, and Dean smiled, resting his forehead against Castiel's chest as he continued to finger Castiel's hole with the blood on his fingers. As repulsed as Castiel _should_ have been by his current state, he found he rather liked being fingered open with his _own_ blood.

Castiel was disgusting. Or at least, so he thought.

"You're gorgeous, the best thing I've seen in a long while, and man, I have seen some pretty things," As if being struck with an idea, Dean's eyes widened, "-if I untie your mouth, will you beg for me, baby? Will you let me hear your pretty little moans when I fuck you?"

Anything. Castiel would do _anything_.

Castiel nodded frantically, and waited as Dean paused his ministrations, only to reach up and loosen the rope binding against Castiel's lips. The moment he did that, however, Castiel let out the loudest whine.

"Fuck me— _please_ — I need your cock—"

An amused laugh slipped past Dean's lips, and he stared up at Castiel with disbelief in his eyes.

"You fucking whore. I thought you'd scream for help, or to kill you, or to let you go but no. No, the first thing you scream for is a cock fucking your cunt. You disgusting, little whore. God, I'm keeping you." Dean chuckled, and pushed his trousers down until they pooled at his ankles. Castiel's eyes lingered on Dean's fat, bobbing cock as Dean walked around to stand behind Castiel.

"Mhm, beautiful down here too, sweetheart. Such a pretty, little cockslut," he cooed, and Castiel hissed, head dropping back against Dean's shoulder, ignoring the burn of the rope on his wrists and ankles as he felt Dean's broad, strong arms lift his ass up until his cock brushed against Castiel's taint.

"Deeeeaaan— want you to fuck my hole, please, want you to feed me your come—"

Silence met Castiel's words, and he hoped for a moment that he hadn't angered Dean by speaking out of line, but as it went, actions spoke louder than words, and so it was with Dean, who without wasting another second, pulled his wet, blood-soaked fingers out of Castiel's pretty, red hole, and pushed the fat, leaking tip of his cock inside.

The rim of Castiel's hole burned with the stretch, aching in pain unlike Castiel had ever known, and yet, he craved every second of it, as he held his legs up for Dean, like a perfect little slut, and let Dean thrust up into his tight, wet, heat with a loud string of curses.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean groaned, "-so tight for me."

Castiel felt his hole stretch open wide as Dean's cock pushed up inside him, not bothering to let Castiel adjust to the sensation, rather thrusting in until Dean bottomed out. The feel of Dean's heated, sweaty skin paired with the slight tickle of his pubes against Castiel's skin had Castiel reeling out of reality, and he allowed Dean to fuck him— brutal and merciless, as the lube keeping Castiel spread open had dried up, and most of the wetness belonged to Dean's pre-come. It was filthy, messy, disgusting and every kind of vulgar as Dean grabbed Castiel by his hips and fucked into him with the single-mindedness of an animal, his breath hot and panting and heavy against Castiel's neck.

"Fuck, taking my cock so good, baby, all nice and tight like a good boy for me. Dirty little whore, you wanna' swallow my come? Where do you wanna' swallow it? Should I feed it to your hungry little cunt or to your filthy fucking mouth?"

"Dean—" Castiel breathed, gasping and letting out another string of choked moans as Dean's cock fucked into him, stretching his hole to its limit with how fat it was.

"Use your words, baby. Cunt or mouth?"

"My— my ass—"

"What was that?"

"My— my cunt—"

"Good boy," Dean keened, and Castiel felt his cock throb with the need to be touched. He knew however, Dean wouldn't touch it or even spare it a glance, and with his hands tied, Castiel couldn't reach it either. It hung erect and leaking and slapped against his stomach each time Dean thrust into him. Soon, however, as Castiel felt himself teeter at the edge of the orgasm, and let out a loud, pleading whine, he felt Dean's thrusts turn sporadic, and Dean's grip loosened on his hips.

"Inside," Castiel managed to mumble, "— come inside me."

Dean groaned, loud enough for the sound to echo through the shack, before he slammed in deep and hard, and his piping hot come filled Castiel's ass. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, as Castiel cried— so close to orgasming, yet ruined in a split second when Dean stopped— until Dean spoke up.

"Fuck," he panted, "-I haven't come that hard in _ages_."

A hand snaked around Castiel's waist and over his cock, stained red with blood, and it stroked Castiel's cock in a hot, tight grip, until the sensations became too much for Castiel, and he orgasmed, his come splattering against the wooden-plank flooring, and his cock went soft and limp. The cock inside his ass— Dean's cock, slipped out with a wet squelch, and thick, white come dripped down Castiel's ruined, red hole. It quivered and gaped for a moment as Dean pushed some come back inside, before another stream of come slipped out.

"You look beautiful like this, sweetheart," Dean said after a few moments passed between them. Heavy pants filled the silence, and Castiel looked up at Dean, gasping for air, tears pooling at his eyes.

"Will you let me go now?"

Dean paused.

"Do you really want to go?"

Castiel sucked in a breath, considering Dean's question. Did he? Did he really want to go back?

With Dean's cold, green eyes staring into his own, drawing him in and yet, pushing him away, Castiel realised something.

He needed to know who Dean Winchester was.

And simply for that alone, he would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a kudos or a comment to let me know if you have any more ideas! ♥️🤞


End file.
